50 Fantasies
by Frozen88
Summary: Speech is silver. But silence is golden. Because silence helps you dream about your wildest fantasies. [Zoro X Robin Oneshot, rewritten]


**Title: **50 Fantasies  
**Author: **Frozen88  
**Fandom: **One Piece  
**Genre: **Romance, Lime  
**Rating: **T, because it's not M-worthy.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Zoro X Robin  
**Warning/Spoiler: **Warning of a little lime. No Spoilers.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or its characters, neither am I making money with this. The original story "Fifty Fantasies" isn't mine either, it's a Weiß Kreuz FF I once read, and I loved it that much that I just HAD to rewrite it in my style. XD Well, I didn't copy that much, most of it is mine. I just took a very few sentences, like the fifty fantasies over. That's why I think I could say that pretty much in this FF belongs to me. (Except of the characters T.T)

**My comment:  
**Well, I personally like this Oneshot a lot. :) Maybe because I really love the idea of the fifty fantasies. It's written of Zoro's point of view.  
It could be possible that Zoro appears slightly OOC, I'm really sorry. T.T  
Well, since this is my first story here I hope for positive reviews. XD So please tell me how you liked the Oneshot!

Frozen

**

* * *

**

**50 Fantasies  
**_Written by Frozen_

__

**

* * *

**

I watch you.

Day after day. Again and again. More and more. I can't help it at all, because every time my gaze brushes your figure, you're spell captures me, and even if I wanted, I'd be incapable of struggling.

I watch your bangs fall into your eyes, and you brush it out of your face. Gracefully. You're a very haughty woman, an exclusive woman. I'm almost unworthy of yours. I'd never admit it, but sometimes your adult manners intimidate me a little.

I watch your expression change with every sentence you read in your book. Once you smile, then you wear a look of sympathy, and the next moment you're looking almost shocked. The others almost can't make out that changes of feelings at all, for your expression changes barely visibly, and only for a split second, but I can see it perfectly clear. I study you. That's why I can tell.

I watch you cross your legs. They're thin, trained legs, and even if you're wearing long trousers I can make out the structure of your legs, foresee it at least. And it drives me crazy. To know that I want you against my own will, to fantasize about you every moment.

And for a second, as you move to grab your cup auf steaming coffee, you notice my stare.

And I noticed that you noticed. But I don't look away. Why should I? I somehow wanted you to notice.

And now we notice that we're alone in the kitchen. Alone with each other, that is. Us two. Alone. It's actually the first time we're alone, just like that, without any orders to be alone like in Jaya.

You stop, and put the cup back to the table. I leave my position on the bench, and lean in front of you against the table, you're intense stare glued to every move I make, while I do so.

I see things in your eyes that you don't even know are there.

Things that are wrong yet right.

**1 – You and I, in your bed, me on top, kissing your lips.  
****2 – Me and you, in your bed, you on top, kissing my lips.**

You see things in my eyes that I know are there. Desire. Lust. Passion. Whatever you want to define it.

But I know you don't want to see them. Don't want to see the things that feel good but shouldn't be done.

**3 – Me inside of you, from behind, my chest plastered to your back in sweat.  
****4 – Me inside of you, from the front, your breasts plastered to my chest in sweat.**

You're silent. I'm silent. And the silence feels good. Too good. Silence, an important thing. If you listen good enough you can learn much more about a person when he's silent, instead of when he talks.

And you listen to my silence. And I listen to your silence.

There are one thousand things that we could tell each other, but we remain silent, because words aren't important when our stares are already communicating with each other.

Our eyes ask each other question that the body wants to answer, and the mind wants to flee from. We're too smart to make such a mistake.

That's why we just keep looking. And remain silent.

**5 – I am trailing kisses down your chest, your abdomen, over your hipbones.  
****6 – You are trailing kisses down my chest, my abdomen, over my hipbones.**

You're getting up, mybe you want to leave, you want to, but you can't.

You're staying. You're looking. You're silent.

Your stare becomes soft, and my lips curve upward a little.

Your face is beautiful, and my body is not so relaxed.

Do I move? Do you?

**7 – You press me against the wall, and slide you hand into my pants.  
****8 – I press you against the wall, and slide my hand into your pants.**

Did I say something unfriendly? Or did I say something witty? Or maybe even something funny?

Did you laugh?

Is the silence in this damn place so fucking deafening that neither one of us can hear the thoughts running about in our minds?

Do our stares make us that blind that neither one of us can see the fantasies that haunt the other?

**9 – I pleasure you, and watch you shudder and shake.  
****10 – You pleasure me, and watch me shudder and shake.**

When did I get so close to you at this table, in the kitchen?

When did all this begin in the first place? The me and you? The possible we? When did I start dreaming about you, fantasizing about you? When did I get so close to feeling this about you of all people, this desire, this passion?

When did I start asking myself if that's your real self which you play day by day? If your afraid of whatever? What made you to the Robin you are today?

When did I begin to wonder if you were really that friendly, that cold, that dissociated?

When did I start to have interest in you as a human, not just in your body?

**11 – Your lips on my most intimate spots.  
****12 – My lips on your most intimate spots.**

Are you thinking about me now?

Are you wondering why I'm so close to you? Are you wondering why you're so close to me? Why you can't look away? Why you can't leave?

Are you wondering if I think about you now? Why I ignore your distance from us? Why I can't look away, and what I'm doing here in the first place?

**13 – My arms around you at night, holding you close.  
****14 – You arms around me at night, holding me close.**

I grab for the book which you put on the table, and give it to you. You take it, and your stare becomes somewhat irritated.

I grab for your cup of coffee, giving it to you as well, and you take it, still looking a little confused. Your eyes are iceblue, I never noticed that before. Am I getting lost in this ice now? Are you really as cold as ice? Am I?

And then the moment is over. You sit down again. Our stares seperate from each other, involuntary, voluntary, hugry, full.

You smile. And I go to the refrigerator, just to make up a reason to stay with you some longer.

**15 – I pound into your body, and look into your eyes.  
****16 – You rock with my moves, and look into my eyes.**

An hour has passed, it feels as if it was much longer though we were just silent. Just silence. Just you and I here.

No Luffy, no Nami. No Usopp, no Chopper. And no Sanji.

No fight tonight. A perfectly calm day.

No single bad thought, I think about nothing but you.

I forget everything around me, just everything, my dream, Kuina, the others. Are you forgetting everything too? It looks as if you couldn't concentrate on your book anymore. Am I imagining things? Is it just a fantasy?

I stare at your eyes, you stare at your book. Your eyes have constantly that certain shape of sadness. Something inexplicable that made me curious since ever, that I was always interested in. Your eyes make yourself mysterious. You're a mystery I want to fathom. And I'm probably the only man in this world who is capable of doing so. One mystery fathoms the other. What an irony.

But I made one discovery already: You must have had a traumatizing experience in your past. Like I have also. Like we all have.

But I want to forget the past tonight. Don't you too? The past isn't what counts right now. Right now it's the present that counts. Right now all that counts is you and me.

**17 – My tongue in your warm mouth.  
****18 – Your tongue in my warm mouth.**

My eyes follow you even if I don't want to.

Can you feel my gaze on you? Of course you can. I'd even bet every single Beri I'd ever touch that you can feel how I follow each of your moves hungrily. You're way too smart to not notice.

I bet it bothers you. I bet it makes you feel uncomfortable. I bet you wonder what I'm seeing.

**19 – You pick a fight just to have make-up sex.  
****20 – I pick a fight just to have make-up sex.**

You stand up to make a new cup of coffee. Elegant, just like I'm used to. My eyes are glued to you. You're perfect.

All I see is complete beauty, and all you see is...

Well.

I don't know what you think about me or what you're seeing when you look at me.

Maybe you'll tell me someday.

**21 – I get you aroused just by a look.  
****22 – You get me aroused just by a look.**

I sigh inaudibly, and lean back against the wooden wall.

My gaze seperates from you. I turn away.

And though you would be loathed to admit it, I feel you watch me, feel your eyes on me.

Feel your eyes roaming over every path of my body, and I wonder what you might be thinking right now. What things you're imgaining. What fantasy you might have right now. If we're both feeling the same or if it's just an illusion.

**23 – I slowly remove your clothes.  
****24 – You slowly remove my clothes.**

You said something. I answered somehow.

I want to say more... Do you want me to say more?

I want to show you a feeling I'm sure we both never experienced in our whole lifes. I want to show you a feeling you can neither discribe, nor explain. I bet you already pondered a lot about this feeling in the past, tried to fathom it somehow in your smart, rational mind.

But you never found an explanation. Words can't explain it anyway.

But our bodies maybe could.

**25 – You run your fingers through my hair.  
****26 – I run my fingers through your hair.**

Sanji comes in. The others are back.

The moment is over, and I fade away to the boys dorm, back into the silence I hold so close. But the silence here is different. The door shuts with a click behind me.

The silence in here felt good then, but ever since you're here it feels empty. Just plain empty as if something was missing, even if it's only silence.

But I know why the silence suddenly feels empty. I know what the silence is missing.

Silence is empty if you're not here to be silent with me.

**27 – You dig your nails softly into my back, and bite my neck playfully.  
****28 – I grab your hips softly, and bite your neck playfully.**

I try to sleep away the rest of the day, untill night can cloak me from everyone else.

I try not to think about you. Not to think about my desire. Not to think about all the things your eyes have told me so willingly today.

I try.

And fail.

**29 – I want to have sex even though it's only the morning.  
****30 – You want to have sex even though it's only the morning.**

I hear a knock on my door, and I wish it was you. But it's not.

It's Usopp. Dinner's ready.

I rise, and leave my bed, talking to Usopp about simple things on our way to the kitchen. On our way to the others. On our way to you.

I sit down. Everything's as usual. A little absentminded I listen to the chaos that finds place at every meal we take.

Just as absentminded I eat my food. I'm too busy staring at you again, and taking off your clothes with my eyes.

I watch as every bite grazes your lips...

**31 – I push you down on the kitchen table.  
****32 – You push me down on the kitchen table.**

You pause while eating, and catch my gaze. Stormgrey eyes, mine, meet with iceblue ones, yours. I don't try to hide that I've been watching you. I don't want to hide it.

And here we are again, right there where we started a few hours ago. We just stare at each other, and our eyes are telling each other things again our mouths would never dare to say aloud. At least our eyes seem to understand each other when the rest of us is in the dark.

The kitchen disappears. The others disappear. The noise disappears.

The silence is back. I love that special silence we share.

Luffy's hand appears in front of my face, and I brush it away like a nasty fly.

The silence is noisy again.

You stand up with a smile, thank Sanji for the food, and leave the kitchen.

And suddenly the whole room is empty though you're the only one who left it.

**33 – I kiss your neck in the crow's nest at midnight.  
****34 – You kiss my neck in the crow's nest at midnight.**

I sit in the crow's nest, I'm on nightwatch. The stars keep me company, and the wind talks to me as he caresses my face.

I look out on the sea, and wish you were here with me, joining me in my silence.

Would you come up? If I asked?

Would you relieve the stars, and keep me company? Would you relieve the wind, and talk to me?

Though I like our mutual silence, it's the only thing that unites us aside of our stares after all, I'd sometimes like to talk to you. Just like that. Like we do with the others.

About simple things. About important things.

About you. About me.

About us.

**35 – I touch your brow, your lips, your cheek, your chin.  
****36 – You touch my brow, my lips, my cheek, my chin.**

But I know the answer already. You wouldn't come.

Becuase you have principles, like we all do. And you don't run from them, like I do. Or like I'd like to.

We're all friends on this ship, nakama, nothing more, even when I think you still didn't quite get that.

It's like an unwritten law that we all follow without ever doubting it.

Since now.

Because I started to doubt it ever since you entered the Going Merry. Now I want to run from this voluntary responsibilty.

And I want to take you with me.

**37 – Your head fits nicely between my shoulder and jaw.  
****38 – My head fits nicely between your shoulder and jaw.**

I stay out there into the early morning without getting any sleep, as funny as it sounds, because you kept me awake. Or rather the fantasy of you.

But now the sun's rising slowly, that means Sanji will get up soon. I have only one more hour to get some sleep.

I go inside, moving in the dark like a cat, my eyes got used to the darkness.

Then suddenly a light flicks on.

And I am blind except for a thin silhouette, and a vision of black.

**39 – I take your hand and pull you to me under streams of hot water.  
****40 – You take my hand and pull me to you under hot streams of water.**

You don't ask why I'm up that early even though it's so very not like me. Maybe you don't want to know, not really at least.

And maybe I don't want to tell.

Maybe I'm shy for the first time in my life.

Maybe I'm afraid of my own feelings.

**41 – My body melds to yours.  
****42 – Your body melds to mine.**

So I murmur something unintelligible.

So you shake your head, and smile.

I feel like a freakshow compared to you, your adult, mature manner, your intellect, and your outer calm.

Why is it that I got the feeling you're fighting with yourself inside right now?

Why is it that I got the feeling you want to tell me something?

**43 – I can smell you on my sheets.  
****44 – You can smell me on your sheets.**

You stand in the doorframe, and I move to leave.

But I can't, just like you couldn't yesterday. Not yet.

I'm staying. I'm looking. I'm silent.

Because my mind is demanding for the substance again of which I know I can't go on without anymore. It demands for you.

I need you.

I want you.

But I remain silent, and just stand in front of you.

Too close to you. Much too close to you.

And you say so. But I don't care.

**45 – I daydream about you.  
****46 – You daydream about me.**

I've been so close to you before or have you forgotten?

I say this aloud, and you look almost shocked.

I like that look. I like catching you off-guard, it's way too rare.

You say you don't know what's wrong with me.

But I think that maybe, just maybe, you do.

**47 – I think I can help you with your pain.  
****48 – You think you can help me with my pain.**

I'm shaking you up. I'm making you nervous, and uncomfortable.

I'm pushing against your boundaries that keep you in your past, and I'm trying to climb the walls that surround you.

I'm trying to make our mouths say the things aloud that our eyes keep telling each other silently.

I'm trying to make our bodies explain each other this incredible feeling that we don't know.

I'm trying to get close to you, and get to know you.

I'm trying to break the eternal silence.

And then maybe, just maybe, I'll manage to make a few fantasies come true.

**49 – I can't help but fall in love with you.  
****50 – You can't help but fall in love with me.**

**

* * *

**

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

**Why ZoXRo:**

Just because they're my favorite pairing. :) But I have a lot of favorite pairings. XD

**What's else to say:**

I like happy ends, I really like them, but this one-shot just wouldn't have been right with one. But I didn't want to give it a sad end like I first wanted to either, so it turned out to be an open end just like in the original FF. I figured this would came out better anyway, because you can imagine a sequel by yourselves now. :)

**Special thanks to...:**

The author of the original FF "Fifty Fantasies" even if I don't know who you are. " But thank you so much anyway! I really love your story, so please take this as a compliment (in case you really read this one sometime...), and not as an insult or something!

And thank you to all reviewers who hopefully read that. XD


End file.
